Aggregor's World
Aggregor's World is 27th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and is a 'What if...' Episode. What if Agreggor should have absorbed the Celestialsapien baby? What should have come from the world. (Originally idea form Deviantdeath6910 from DeviantArt.) Plot "Much have change since my biggest failure! I couldn't stop Aggregor for absorbing the Celestialsapien baby. Gwen and Kevin is dead, the earth only a memory. Aggregor have taken everything for me: my friends, my home, my mortality. Aggregor see me like his pet project but one day, he will lose and I shall restore the balance!" He walks through the desert as he noticed a spaceship with the symbol of the Aggregor Empire. He jumps down and transforms in Mantisaur. The light could be attracted the ship to land or they planned the landing all along. Without making any sound, he swims on the surface of the sand, stalk his prey. 10 drones step out the spacecraft with 4 rebels, chained to each other. He knew this was an execution ground and this was the moment he had been waiting for since woke up that morning. Aggregor could have vaporized them with his new powers but he had discovered Aggregor sees the rebels as unworthy for his ultimate power. But the truth was, Aggregor didn't dare to use his new power too much, he was afraid of his own cravings. A fear that could come of good use of Ben. "Hands in the air and walk." The Drones were talking to their prisoners as they were loading their guns. Ben found he should interfere know and he grabbed the leg of one of the drone, destroying his circuit with a lightning. Before the other drones could react, Ben has grabbed the gun of the drone, brought it to the rebels and strikes again. After he destroyed four drones, he appears from out of the sand and dive onto one of remaining drones. The 4 of remaining drones were shoot by the rebels as the last drone flee to the spacecraft. Ben attacked him as Upgrade and take control. The rebels lower their guns, collect the remaining guns and step a board. "Hello Ben, thank for saving us." "No problem, Pierce, Does I have to drop you guys some, since I go straight for Aggregor." "Sound good for us, it is time he pays for what he have done. Ben wasn't happy with the answers, he as no other knew the risks of this kind of operation. He commands Pierce, Helen, Manny and Alan to the escape pod as he was going to use the rest of the Spacecraft as missile. He tells them, he will join them from the moment the ship has been aimed to Aggregor's tower. They followed his order and entered the escape pod. Ben watches through the camera and closes his eyes as his fingers feels the launch button. He had lost to many friends in the past years, he can't put them in the frontline. He press launch with words, I'm sorry as they fly away from him. Now completely focussed in crashing in the building, he entered the code to shut down the security. After that he took a gun, left the drone and shoot it in the head so it couldn't change anything. To be sure no one should take control, he shoots several times at the control panel before jumping out the crashing vehicle. As Heatblast, he followed the flying weapon. The spaceship crashes perfectly in the War Room of Aggregor and the balcony chamber drops down, because of the extra weight of the crashed spacecraft. This causes in enormous damage to the tower as Ben enters the building. The destroyed bodies of the drones lays across room, most of them melted or broken. Only three of the drones were still active but Ben destroys them in no second. He walked through the hallway, he knew the way to the throne room. "For the past 12 years, I have walked every day through that hallway: 3653 days is a very long time. But this time it will be different. Aggregor will rue the day he let me life. I have learned his darkest secrets, his deepest fears and know he got the alien to make those fears come true." He pushed open the door of the throne room and faces Aggregor sitting in his throne. "Tennyson, you again. It never gets boring, defeating you! And what brought you today, I has to say your entree was spectacular!" "I bring you your true fear to life! Nightmare!" Ben transforms in an evil looking creature. Aggregor looks at fear at him. Nightmare darks the room and duplicated himself. "Now let's get started." Aggregor starts to shiver in fear as the Nightmares come close to him. Begging him for using his true power! Aggregor's fear to lose control of his power, starts to drive him insane and Nightmares starts fighting Aggregor and bested him. the nightmare comes together as Ben transforms back to his human form, ready to transforms in an Osmosian. "Gotta ya" He hits Ben like he always does. Ben wakes up the same old desert like always. He was so close. The ultimatrix starts to shine and the dial shows him the holographic icon of Clockwork. He press the dial and transforms in the golden golem alien. "This is it!" Aliens Used *Clockwork 143px-332px-Anpulheta.png|'Clockwork' Heatblast_UA.png|'Heatblast' Mantisaur.jpg|'Mantisaur' Nightmare (Ben 10 Alien Alliance).png|'Nightmare' Upgrade.png|'Upgrade' *Heatblast *Mantisaur *Nightmare (First Appearance) *Upgrade (First Re-appearance) Characters *Alan *Ben *Helen *Manny *Pierce Villains *Ultimate Aggregor X (First Appearance) Trivia *Aggregor's unlimited power makes him paranoid since he fears that the five andromeda aliens he absorbs, could use his new power to kill him. *This episode will become a important part of Season 3. Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Timelines Category:Episodes